Johnny Kay Denhamm
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Johnny is off with his brother to mourn those lost by voldermort. However is Johnny really who he thinks he is? Memories of a battle and the name, Ron, are breaking his heart. Who is he? Johnny Denhamm, or Ronald Weasley?


I don't own a thing...though if I did I'd own you! Oh! Pown'd!

Sorry...sorry, truly I am...haven't slept in a while...just continue...:skitters off:

1234

_**Am I dreaming again?**_

With an arm hooked around his waist, the seventeen year old struggled as he was forced on a broom. Well, to be perfectly honest it was more like he was forced in someone's lap then on a broom. "HARRY!" The young teen screamed struggling to hold onto the window of the Hogwarts tower. Inside the tower, a dark haired boy struggled against several men in hoods. A white haired teen also fought along side the dark haired teen, blood dripping from a slash on his face.

"Draco, get Ron!"

_**Yes...definitely dreaming again...**_

The white haired teen nodded and launched himself halfway out the window grabbing the captured teen by the boot. The red head struggled against the arm around his waist, he shook so violently he almost threw up from getting dizzy. "Ron! Your hand! Give me your hand you stupid penniless pauper!"

_**That wasn't nice to say...**_

For that comment the white haired teen received a kick to the face, but the red head had also thrust out his hand. The pale teen took the hand glaring at the red head, promising with his eyes to beat the living crap out of the red head. The man on the broom laughed richly, "That's what you get Draco for betraying us!"

"Hey you bastXrd I kicked him not you! And trust me I kicked him because he's an AsX not because he's lower then you! He's better then you!" The red head shot back at his assailant. The man growled and choked the teen, hooking his arm around the neck, and continuing on trying to fly off and take the teen with him. The white haired youth cried out as he began to lose grip of the red head's hand, but luckily the dark haired teen rushed to his aid.

"RON!" The youth cried and seized the captured teen's wrist.

_**Don't grab me...you'll get blasted...**_

The man who held the red head raised his wand. Blue eyes widened and an elbow collided with the man's face, "I WON'T LET YOU KILL HARRY!" The red head smiled as the man groaned from the pain in his face caused by the teen's elbow. But from that hit the man had pulled back so hard on the broom that he managed to rip the red head away from the other two boys. The faces of the two teens in the tower could only be described as pure anguish. "Ron..." the dark haired teen whispered.

_**I hate this part.**_

"Ron!"

As the man flew off with the boy he'd snatched the red head's face scrunched up and he screamed, "HARRY! HARRY!"

"RON! NO, RON! NOT RON, PLEASE NOT RON!"

"RON! FIGHT HIM! FIGHT!"

The screams grew louder, and with that a red headed teen sat up, his older brother shaking him. "Mmmm...Davey?" The teen grunted blinking back sleepiness. The older man pulled his brother to him smiling, "You were having another bad dream Johnny, that's all." The red head, or Johnny, nodded smiling at his brother. The red head took in his brother; he didn't look like him at all. The man who hugged Johnny was very tan, with dark hair, and gray eyes. He was in his early twenties, roughly five years older then Johnny who was around seventeen or eighteen. "Must you call me Davey? Why not call me David?" The man said jokingly pulling away from the red head. The teen smiled, "But Davey suits you! It does, truly!" The man rose rolling his eyes and turned to leave. "Hey Davey," Johnny suddenly called, "Is it...the funerals today?" David stopped at the doorway and nodded, "Yes Johnny it is...after breakfast we'll be off."

Johnny watched him go and sat by himself, looking at the ceiling of his room. I had been five months since the defeat of Voldermort, and the wizarding world were just now having the funerals. Yes, most of the dead had been buried, but now they were having the funerals for those that had been missing in action, Such as his and David's brother Robert. Johnny knew their were three other people that this funeral was for, but he couldn't recall their names. He was a little excited to go deep down, THE Harry Potter would be there! But it was to honor his best friend's death. Harry Potter's best friend had gone missing, no, had been captured two months before the defeat of Lord Voldermort, but had never been found. Seven months in all this teen had been missing, but no one had found him. So finally his family would be burying an empty coffin, and his best friend, Harry Potter, would deliver a speech about the teen who had been his greatest friend. Johnny sighed and got up going off to the bathroom, splashing his face with water. Looking at his reflection he stared at the face of the red headed boy in his dreams.

The one that those two teens, Harry and Draco had called Ron.

He sighed and looked at his bare chest. There was a terrible scar from a burn that stretched over from his left peck of around his shoulder, and shoulder blade. Running a hand through his long red hair he stared at his face. "Who am I?" Johnny sighed staring at his face in the mirror. In truth, David was not his brother, David had found him in a field burned and bleeding. David had patched him up, and tried to help the red head recover memories that had been lost to him with potions, and all sorts of spells, but nothing worked. And so the red headed boy had received the new name of Johnny, and been adopted by David. He was very happy here, and felt glad to be helping David who had lost his real younger brother, Robert Jay Denhamm, in a battle against Voldermort. And though Johnny didn't know who he was, sometimes he thought he was the teen...he teen that those two teens had called Ron.

"No! No! I am Johnny Kay Denhamm, and my brother is David William Denhamm!" Johnny suddenly whispered sharply to himself. The thought of ever leaving this home that he'd come to love was too painful. He kneeled by the sink and began to sob as he tended to do in the mornings, he did not know why he cried, but he had a feeling it was because of this emptiness in his heart that could never be filled.

Johnny dressed and came down stairs, wearing the dark robes his brother had bought him for the funeral. Johnny paused to look at the picture of Robert, who could almost be David's twin. Only difference was Robert had green eyes. "Hey, I made Pancakes!" David called catching Johnny's attention. Johnny smiled wide and, took a seat pushing his brother's hand away as David ruffled his hair. "Cut it out Davey you're just as bad as..." Johnny trailed off, and after a moment whispered, "I swear I knew a moment ago...and now it's gone." David wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder, and kissed the top of his head. "Don't fret Johnny, it's alright...don't stress so much over it...you'll get your memories back one day and you'll be able to go where...to go home."

David's voice cracked and Johnny flung himself against his brother. "No! I don't want to remember!" Johnny pleaded, "I don't want to leave you Davey!" David swallowed hard and hugged his brother...that wasn't really his tightly. "Even if you have another family some where, you'll always be my brother Johnny...okay? Stop your blubbering you baby! Everything is fine, shhh...shhh...go on you prat. Eat your breakfast!" Johnny pulled away smiling at his brother's scolding and went to the table scarfing down his meal, David cracking a joke about Johnny being a garbage disposal.

The two left together Ron snatching up a black kitten that David had given him just a few weeks ago. As much as he loved the kitten he couldn't help, but claim he hated the small fuzzy creature. "Johnny! Don't bring that cat to the funeral!" David cried fetching the brooms from the side of the house. "Oh c'mon Davey, He's so puny he can fit in my pocket! I promise to make sure he behaves!" Johnny pleaded, half pouting. "DamXit...how did i let you get me wrapped around your finger?" Johnny placed the kitten in his pocket, and fluttered his eyes, "It's because you love me!" David muttered, and kicked Johnny in his butt, the teen yelping and glaring at his brother. The argument over the kitten had caused them to be late to the funeral, but the spot meant for them up front was still open and they quickly took their seats.

Johnny clutched David's hand, his brother's eyes on Roberts white coffin that sat on a stage. David had specially ordered that white coffin. Johnny ignored the speaker, he didn't mean to, it just happened, for he had become fascinated with a bright orange coffin on the very left. On the coffin, Chuddley Cannons had been written on the side of it in gold. Johnny tried not to laugh at the outrageously orange color, but this was the weirdest coffin he'd ever seen. Then he noticed the three sitting right next to the coffin. Johnny felt his heart beat grow quicker, and his breaths became unsteady. The two teens, from his dreams were sitting right next to it. The dark haired youth, Harry potter sat in the middle and brown haired girl, the most beautiful one Johnny had ever seen clutching his hand. Draco, the other teen from his dream clutched Harry's other hand and stared at the ground. All three were staring at the ground in fact, and then Johnny noticed in the first row, a line of red heads sitting neatly in a row. He could see one girl, and five boys, the tallest of the boys sat next to a woman with long white hair. And next to her was a red headed woman, as well as a red headed man. The woman's sobs could be heard over the speaker, and Johnny had to turn away and rest his head on his brother's shoulder.

Robert was called to the stage to speak. Johnny watched him go nodding at his brother, smiling sadly at him. Roger walked on the stage approaching the Podium. He paused to rest his hand on his brother's coffin, closing his eyes as if he's been hit in the gut. He finally reached the podium looking around, eyes glassy and moist. His eyes stopped and stared at the red headed family visible shock on his face. It took him several moments to look back at the front, his face now looking stunned. "Uh...I was going to speak about my younger brother Robert...but I'd like to call my younger brother to the stage." Johnny felt his face warm up, and robotically he rose keeping his head down. He joined his brother, whispers filling the air. Johnny heard his brother turn and he said, "Madame...yes you, would you please turn this way." Johnny then felt David tug his chin upwards and Johnny looked up, and over into the eyes of the red headed woman. In her hands was a picture of her son, who was none other then himself, Johnny Kay Denhamm.

Some people in the crowd gasped and leapt to their feet, pointing. All the red heads in the family turned to look at him and the woman placed her hand over her chest. "Ronald!" She whispered. Johnny felt the color of his face drain and clutched his brother, feeling that he might collapse. "You see," David suddenly said his voice booming, "About six months ago I found my brother...Johnny in a field and took him. But I see now...that he is...he is Ronald Arthur Weasly...Madame," David bowed low, "I gladly return him to you." Johnny looked at his brother, before he was sharply spun around by the brown haired girl. "It is you..." She gasped tears running down her face before throwing her arms around his neck, "OH RON!"

Johnny blushed again and looked wide eyed at his brother who shrugged tears in his eyes smiling. Then Johnny felt someone gripping his shoulder and looked over at the pale teen, the one called Draco. "Y-You're alive...that's good...you damXed pauper." Johnny turned from him and then suddenly met the Green eyes of Harry Potter.

Johnny stood alone now, the arms releasing him and The green eyes teen approached him staring up at him. Suddenly as if it had been planned they both wrapped their arms around each other, tears streaming down their faces. They collapsed from the weight of others, Johnny's real family, who had thrown their arms around him. Johnny was delighted to see his brother had been swept in the arms too, the mother holding on to him and sobbing. Ron looked at the dark haired teen in his arms and saw that he was crying, but not only that but he had passed out from lack of sleep, and lack of eating. Before Johnny knew it he was at a place, the two identical red heads told him it was called the burrow. His family's faces fell when they realized he had no memories of them, but apparently, a family friend knew how to revive his memories. His name was Lupin, and with his wife Tonks he was in the kitchen cooking up a brew to give to Johnny to turn him back to, "Ron." Currently Johnny sat on a couch clutching his brother Davey, staring wide eyed at the people around the room. Johnny pointed weakly at each person, eyes still wide, and listed off their names.

"Uh...Hagrid?"

"That's right Ron Oh blessed be this day! Oh it's good ta' see ya back!"

"Neville...right?"

"Yes Ron! Er-Johnny...no Ron...umm..."

"Uhm Luna?"

"Yes Ronald. I'm glad that the Whizums hadn't carried you off."

"Uh okay...Uhm...G-Ginny?"

"Oh yes Ron! Yes!"

"You two are...Fred and George, or is it the other way around?"

"I'm Fred!"

"And I'm George!"

"Uh...okay...yes. Percy?"

"Yes...Ron I'm so sorry...I hope you can forgive me for betraying our family when you remember...everything."

"...Bill?"

"Correct...little brother."

"C-Ch-Charlie."

"That's right little man."

"I am not little-and you're his wife Fleur?"

"Oh Yes Ron, I am so...'appy to see you alive!"

"And...You're Mum...and Dad."

"Yes! Oh, my baby yes."

"Yes son."

"Then erm...Draco?"

"Yes. You can call me Malfoy if you want, it's what you always called me before...well before you were, "dead." Welcome back to the living."

"Oh-right...uh thank you... And you're Hermione...my...umm...um...gi-girlfriend?"

"Yes Ron, that's right."

"And Harry," Johnny said completely sure of himself. "My best mate." Harry shook his head, and tentatively rose taking the seat next to him, and placed an arm around the confused teen's shoulder. Johnny looked at all the people in the room, and pointed at David, "No matter what...Davey, I mean David is still my brother too." David blushed as Mrs. Weasley turned to him smiling fondly, "Of course...he will be regarded as my other son...always as my son. Oh, It's almost Christmas soon! What's your favorite color, I'll knit you a sweater." Johnny smiled at his brother, and then looked over at Harry. Johnny felt at home...and no longer did he feel empty inside.

"Ron," Lupin called from the kitchen, "It's time."

It took a minute for Johnny to respond and then with an elbowing from David he got up and headed to the kitchen. He was seated and made to drink a thick, brown liquid. He looked up at Tonks and Lupin disgusted. Tonks gave him a playful wink, "I'll give you hundreds of chocolate frogs Ron if you take it." Johnny frowned and downed it in one go, and before he knew it he was reeling with a life he had always known but forgotten. When he opened his eyes he was on the couch and looked lazily around. Harry, his mother, and David where closest to him.

Johnny was now Ron.

Ron's eyes filled with tears and he hugged his mother, "MUM!" Mrs. Weasely sobbed kissing her son, and crying on his shoulder. Everyone swarmed Ron, and hugged him, all his family kissing him. Hagrid slapped his back so hard Ron flew forward into Harry who burst into loud laughter. Hermione then flung her arms around Ron and kissed him passionately, Ron enjoying every second of it. David hung back but Ron seized him and hugged him lifting him up with a grunt, "What's the matter Davey? You gonna pout in the corner?" David growled and managed to get out of Ron's arms and back on the floor. He punched Ron's shoulder, "Alright you git, I get it! No sulking." After several hours, Ron sat on the couch his brothers smothering Ron, all wanting to hold on to him, and told his story of captivity, and torture. He even showed his terrible scar. "...And then they used the Obliviate Charm on me. They planned on using the Imperius Curse on me to control me, and make me fight Harry...but something happened, and somehow I was free, and woke up in Davey's care." Fred who head rested on Ron's head, pat his brother's head lovingly, "God's Ron...we missed your birthday and everything! I gotta get you loads of gifts now!" Ron blushed as everyone in the room started talking about a birthday party for Ron. When night came, Davey had to go home, even though everyone begged him to stay. He promised to visit tomorrow, and visit every chance he got, but he insisted on leaving and did. Hagrid took Luna, and Neville home, while Lupin and Tonks decided to sleep in the living room of the Burrow. Everyone decided to sleep in Ron's room, all but his parents. Ron was amazed how they managed to fit everyone in by removing all the room's furniture but Ron's bed. All the teens, Ron, Harry, Hermione, George, Fred, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Draco, and Fleur were all squeezed in the rooms the beds clustered together, and everyone practically bumping elbows.

It was ten at night and Ron stared down at his kitten who played with Pig. Ron was pleased to see them getting along. Harry watched his friend and smiled, "So, you going to keep the long hair?" Ron snorted, "Hell no! I'm creeping myself out, I look too much like Charlie!" Charlie threw a pillow and laughed, "I heard that!" Ron flipped his brother off everyone bursting into laughter. Ron laid his head down and the kitten came up to him purring and rubbing against his face while Pig tried to be just as affectionate, and fluttered upwards perching on top of Ron's neck. Ron sighed, "Filthy buggers." Harry looked at his shirtless friend and let his eyes trace the scar on Ron's chest. "Stop checking me out mate, I prefer Hermione!" Ron joked cracking a smile. But Harry had started to cry and placed his head on the old mattress. Ron scooted over to Harry wrapped his arm around his best friend and whispered soothing words to his friend. "It's okay Mate...I'm here...and I swear I'm not going anywhere."

END

AW...man I liked this one.


End file.
